


Chokehold

by scrapbullet



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, what is with me and this het all of a sudden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The taste, the <i>smell</i> is intoxicating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poemwithnorhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemwithnorhyme/gifts).



"There's something about the way that you taste," Peter muses as he nudges Melissa's thighs apart, nosing at the damp dusting of hair; all the better to scent her, here, where the tang of female musk is sharp and warm. Parting her lips he flicks his tongue over the clitoral hood and hums, two fingers slip-sliding, slick and wet, penetrating in one sudden movement. "Something-"

"You talk too much," Melissa huffs, scratching her nails over his scalp and her growl of frustration gives Peter pause, makes him grin, mischievous. The crook of his fingers has her hips juddering, following the motion of back-and-forth to meet him, and when she sighs it is through clenched teeth, brow furrowed and cunt sopping.

The taste, the _smell_ is intoxicating.

" _Well_ , I wouldn't want to offend you." The hum and vibration is enough for her to force his face closer, closer, and Peter is never one to back down from a challenge. 

It's something of a positive trait of his. 

When she bucks, he pins her down. When she demands more, he sucks at her clit until it's too much, too sensitive. When she pulls at his hair, a bite of pleasure-pain, he drags a canine over glossy flesh and licks until she comes, quaking around his fingers.

When she subsides he buries his face in her breasts, lips pressed to the scar of his claiming.


End file.
